Entre Tapas e Beijos
by Biah Lemos
Summary: Gaara e Ino se detestam desde crianças, porem, são obrigados por suas famílias a ficarem juntos em uma casa de praia durante uma semana. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo! Mais será mesmo?
1. Trailer

**_Entre tapas e beijos – Trailer_**

**Ela, a patricinha mimada...**

_- Não mãe! Eu me recuso a respirar o mesmo ar que aquela aberração ruiva!_

**Ele, o adolescente problemático...**

_- Você não pode ser modelo! Isso é só para as mulheres altas, bonitas e gostosas, e você, Yamanaka, não é nada disso!_

**Eles nunca dariam certo...**

_- Seu emo mal-educado!_

_- Sua gorda oxigenada!_

**Mais o destino deu um empurrãozinho...**

_-Então está decidido, vamos passar o restante das férias na casa de praia dos sabaku!_

_-O quê?_

**E eles deverão conviver em perfeita harmonia...**

_-Porque rasgou minhas revistas?_

_-Porque pôs uma barata no meu quarto?_

**Mais essa brincadeira pode ser divertida...**

_-Você venceu! O que quer?_

_-Um beijo._

**Mesmo que entre tapas...**

_-Você não significa nada pra mim!_

**E beijos...**

_-Você sabe que eu sou um idiota!_

_-Sei!_

_-Então me beija logo!_

**Entre tapas e beijos!**

**_"te odeio tanto, que te amo!"_**

**_Estreia dia: 16/11/08_**


	2. Pesadelo

**Fic:** Entre Tapas e Beijos

**Sumario:** Gaara e Ino se detestam desde crianças, porem, são obrigados por suas famílias a ficarem juntos em uma casa de praia durante uma semana. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo! Mais será mesmo?

**Capítulos:** 0/6

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Ainda não definida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_- Mãe, Eu cheguei!"_ – Fala Normal.

"A porta velha de madeira escura abriu-se bruscamente" – Narrativa.

"Texto..." – Texto escrito.

"-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-" – Passagem de tempo ou espaço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Entre Tapas e Beijos**

**Cap.1 - Pesadelo**

_Por Biah Lemos_

"_Perguntaram pra mim_

_Se ainda gosto dela_

_Respondi, tenho ódio_

_E morro de amor por ela"_

A porta velha de madeira escura abriu-se bruscamente, dando passagem a uma jovem pequena, de cabelos loiros claros, olhos azuis celestes e corpo perfeito. Yamanaka Ino tinha 15 anos, porém, aparentava ter muito mais por razão de seus fartos seios e perfeito quadril. Se não fosse por seu rosto jovem e por medir 1,60 m, passaria fácil por maior de idade.

_- Mãe, Eu cheguei!_ – gritou a menina.

Sua mãe não escutou, pois estava em seu quarto assistindo a novela. Ela chorava, pois novamente a mocinha não consegue encontrar seu filho roubado pela vilã.

Ino subiu as escadas. Ela vestia um uniforme colegial tradicional, de uma das escolas mais antigas e caras da cidade. Sua casa era enorme, seus móveis caríssimos, seus quadros e esculturas eram relíquias. Sim, os Yamanaka eram uma família milionária.

_- Mãe, cadê você?_ – Gritou novamente a menina, enquanto batia na porta do quarto de sua mãe.

_- Ino, é você? Pode entrar._ – Respondeu uma voz chorosa de dentro do quarto.

Ino abriu a porta. Dentro do quarto, se encontrava a versão mais velha da jovem. Elas eram idênticas, porém, o cabelo de Ino era bem mais comprido, e seus olhos pareciam maiores.

A senhora Yamanaka se encontrava deitada em sua cama, assistindo a novela e comendo pipoca.

_- Mãe, eu to com fome!_ – ponderou Ino.

_- Vá se arrumar! Assim que seu pai chegar iremos jantar na casa dos Sabaku, eles nos convidaram._

_- Não, mãe! Eu me recuso a respirar o mesmo ar que aquela aberração ruiva! –_ Ino estressou - se

_- Está falando do filho caçula deles, não é? Gaara. Ele é um amor de menino, só tem um gênio um tanto difícil. _– A Sra. Yamanaka tentava convencer a filha. – _Além disso, eu não fiz o jantar, ou seja, ou você agüenta a "aberração ruiva" ou morre de fome!_

_- Não acredito que está fazendo isso comigo! Quando nós tínhamos 6 anos, ele trocou meu repelente de insetos por água com açúcar!_

_- Ele cresceu Ino! Deve estar diferente!_

_- Duvido._

Ino então rendeu – se e foi para o seu quarto arrumar-se. Aquele jantar prometia.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Algumas horas haviam se passado, e o Sr. e a Sra. Yamanaka, juntamente a ino, se dirigiam a casa dos sabaku. Ao chegarem, tocaram a campainha e alguns segundos depois foram recebidos por Temari, a filha do meio dos Sabaku.

_- Que bom que vieram. Estávamos a sua espera._ – Disse a jovem, que deveria ter uns 17 anos. Seu cabelo era loiro e um tanto curto, estava sempre preso em quatro rabos de cavalo. Seus olhos eram verde musgo e seu corpo escultural. Era muito bonita, porém não muito feminina. Talvez por ter sido criada junto aos irmãos. Temari vestia um vestido roxo de costas nuas, e sandálias rasteiras pretas, ela não se sentia muito bem de salto alto. _– Vou mandar servir o jantar._

_- Boa noite Tema-chan!_ – Disse Ino animada. Esta vestia um vestido rosa claro, com um decote provocante. O vestido batia na metade de suas coxas.

Dentro da casa, Gaara e kankurou se encontravam jogados no sofá vendo TV. O cabelo do mais jovem tinha uma cor exótica, era um ruivo muito forte, e era despenteado, bagunçado. Seus olhos eram verdes, e sua pele pálida como cera. Possuía grossas olheiras e quase nunca sorria. Ele vestia uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camiseta preta. Seu irmão não tinha nenhum traço marcante. Seus cabelos eram castanho escuro, e esta era também a cor de seus olhos. Ele era alto, e podia ser considerado bonito. Vestia uma calça jeans mais escura e uma blusa verde musgo.

O Sr. e a Sra. Sabaku cumprimentaram os Yamanaka, e os adultos foram até o escritório para poderem conversar. Ino então ficou em meio aos irmãos Sabaku.

_- Olha quem está ai! A piranha loira! Veio oferecer amostras grátis de água oxigenada?_ – Perguntou sarcástico o ruivo.

_- Porque, está interessado em deixar de parecer um tomate ambulante?_ – Respondeu Ino.

_- Vai começar!_ – Disse Kankurou. – _Vocês se tratam assim desde que nasceram! Controlem-se!_

_- Vocês estão de prova que é ele que começa!_ – Berrou Ino, se sentindo uma menina de 6 anos.

_- Vocês estão agindo feito crianças! Pelo amor de Deus, é só um ignorar a presença do outro! _- Aconselhou Temari. Ino e Gaara se calaram. – _Então, Ino-chan, já sabe o que vai fazer quando crescer?_

_- Pretendo ser modelo. _– Revelou Ino.

_- Você não pode ser modelo! Isso é para as mulheres altas, bonitas e gostosas, e você, Yamanaka, não é nada disso. –_ Implicou Gaara.

_- Bom, isso não é da sua conta. _– Ino fez cara feia.

_- É claro que é!_

_- Seu emo mal-educado._

_- Sua loira oxigenada._

_- Parem!_ – Temari interferiu. – _Eu desisto!_

Nisso, os Srs. Yamanaka e Sabaku voltaram a sala de estar. Todos tinham sorrisos nos rostos.

_- Que bom que aceitaram o nosso convite._ – dizia o Sr. Sabaku á Sra. Yamanaka.

_- Então está decidido, vamos passar o restante das férias na casa de praia dos Sabaku._

_- O quê?_ – Ino entrou em pânico, as férias só acabariam em 10 dias. Ela teria que agüentar aquele ruivo por tanto tempo?

_- O jantar está servido, senhores._ – Disse uma empregada pequena, com cabelos castanhos em corte Chanel.

A discussão parou por ali. Todos foram jantar. Eles comeram tranquilamente, exceto pelas alfinetadas de Ino e Gaara. A loira ainda estava em choque.

_- Sr. Sabaku, eu posso levar um amigo meu na viagem?_ – Perguntou Ino.

_- Claro querida._

Ino ficou mais calma. Pelo menos poderia levar Shikamaru, seu melhor amigo. Depois do jantar, a família Yamanaka foi para a sua casa.

OOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me desculpem por não cumprir a data da estréia, mais o cap estava pronto, mais não havia NENHUM review ! E ainda não tem ! Se não tem reviews, não tem fic ;P Eu to me dirvertindo abeca em escrever essa fic, e espero não ter que parar de postalaa xD Obrigada a todos que leremm ^^' Até a proximaa ! Bjoos !


	3. Trotes

**Fic:** Entre Tapas e Beijos

**Sumario:** Gaara e Ino se detestam desde crianças, porem, são obrigados por suas famílias a ficarem juntos em uma casa de praia durante uma semana. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo! Mais será mesmo?

**Capítulos:** 2/6

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal: **Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema: **Entre tapas e beijos – Leandro e Leonardo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_- Mãe, Eu cheguei!"_– Fala Normal.

"A porta velha de madeira escura abriu-se bruscamente" – Narrativa.

"Texto..." – Texto escrito. Ou falas ao telefone.

"-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-" – Passagem de tempo ou espaço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Entre Tapas e Beijos**

_Por Biah Lemos_

**Cap.2 – Trotes**

"_Perguntaram pra mim_

_Se ainda gosto dela_

_Respondi, tenho ódio_

_E morro de amor por ela"_

A casa era absolutamente perfeita. Deviam caber umas cinco famílias dentro dela! O jardim era coberto por grama verdíssima. Do portão, já se via um pedaço da enorme piscina que se encontrava nos fundos. Foi pintada com uma cor de amarelo fraco, e o telhado era um tanto avermelhado, dando a sensação de uma casa de bonecas. Possuía uma cerca baixa, branca, de madeira.

Aquilo tudo parecia não encantar Ino, que passou a viajem inteira muda, apenas ouvia seu ipod no máximo volume, mesmo que Gaara não tenha vindo no mesmo carro que ela.

Só após seus pais se levantarem e começarem a retirar a bagagem do carro, que não era pouca coisa, pois Ino trouxe metade de sue guarda roupa! Eram três malas cor de rosa, enormes e idênticas, todas contendo as coisas que a loira julgava essenciais! Ela resolveu sair do veiculo.

Usava um óculos de sol preso em seu cabelo platinado. A maquiagem era básica, pó, lápis de olho e gloss. Trajava uma regata básica e um mini short Jens. Nos pés, uma sandália de salto fino média, que tonificava ainda mais suas pernas.

_- E então? O que achou?_ – Perguntou a Sra. Yamanaka, a sua filha.

_- Tanto faz!_ – Respondeu Ino com desdém. Seu timbre era entediado. Fazia de tudo para demonstrar que estava ali obrigada.

_- Ah! Vamos minha filha, vai ser divertido._ – Tentou a mais velha

_- Duvido!_ – Limitou-se a responder.

A loira então resolveu entrar na casa. Observou os pequenos gnomos de porcelana que se encontravam no jardim. Assim que entrou, se deparou com moveis magníficos, e o trabalho de um decorador de primeira.

Ela estava tão cansada da viajem, que simplesmente se jogou no sofá. Mal poderia imaginar que alguém a observava

_- Alem de burra ainda é folgada!_ – Disse o sádico ruivo. – _Chega à minha casa, não fala com ninguém, deixa seus pais carregando as malas sozinhos, e ainda por cima, se joga no sofá!_

Ino não precisou se virar para saber quem a insultava. Quem mais poderia ser? Aquele que causara todo o seu mal humor.

_- Você é inconveniente e mal educado tomatinho! E eu..._ – Ino perdeu-se não palavras ao virar-se e se deparar com o ruivo em trajes de banho.

Gaara, sem duvida era um rapaz atraente. Possuía músculos definidos, talhados na pele pálida. Ino fitava o ruivo com desejo, malicia. Mais logo depois repreendeu por tais pensamentos.

_- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso, não precisa ficar babando em cima de mim._ – Riu sarcástico o ruivo.

_- Você não presta! E eu nunca me interessaria por um homem que não sabe como agir, ou se vestir, na presença de uma mulher!_

_- E cadê a mulher Yamanaka? Eu só to vendo uma menina!_

_- Sou mais mulher que muitas que você já pegou! Se é que alguém em sã consciência aceitaria ficar com você!_

_- Muitas me querem loirinha! E você é uma delas_

_- Vai sonhando! EU TE ODEIO GAARA!_

_- Vocês dois não conseguem ficar dois minutos sozinhos sem iniciarem uma guerra? – Interrompeu Temari. _– Vocês têm 15 anos, não cinco!

_- Desculpe Tema-chan!_ – Ino pronunciou-se, envergonhada.

_- Você não ia trazer um amigo Ino-chan?_ – Mudou de assunto a loira mais velha.

_- Sim mais ele só poderá vir amanha._ - Respondeu.

_- É seu namorado?_

_- Não, é meu melhor amigo. Por quê? Interessada?_

_-Não diga bobagens Ino! Venha, eu vou te mostrar seu quarto._ – concluiu Temari.

_- Te preparei uma surpresa loira! _– Riu-se o ruivo.

Ino não respondeu. Continuou a subir as escadas seguindo Temari. Não andara muito, seu quarto ficava logo no segundo andar.

Temari logo foi embora, para deixar a jovem mais à vontade. Seus pais já haviam deixado as malas cor-de-rosa em cima da cama.

Ela estava abrindo a primeira, mala quando...

_- Ahhhhhhh!_ – gritou desesperada! Uma barata enorme saiu de debaixo de sua cama.

Todos os presentes na casa vieram socorrê-la, até que Kankurou matou a pobre barata.

_- Me desculpe Ino! Nunca iria imaginar que uma coisa assim aconteceria nesta casa! _– Desculpou-se a Sra. Sabaku.

_- Mais eu sei como aconteceu!_ – Foi a resposta de Ino.

Ela sabia que havia sido aquele ruivo maldito! Mais ia ter troco! Ino nunca abaixaria a cabeça para uma provocação como essa.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Assim que terminou de arrumar suas coisas no quarto, com cuidado, pois poderia ter outras surpresas de Gaara, Ino decidiu se deslocar sorrateiramente até o quarto do ruivo. Temari já o havia mencionado mais cedo, era duas portas depois do dela

Sua arma era apenas uma tesoura. Aliviou-se ao notar que o quarto estava vazio. Tomou cuidado para que ninguém ouvisse o ranger da porta se fechando.

Depois de procurar um pouco, encontrou o que queria em baixo do colchão. Eram revistas de mulheres nuas. Ino sabia que Gaara teria coisas assim, na visão dela, todo garoto dessa idade tem.

Não perdeu tempo e cortou e rasgou as poucas revistas que achara. Quando estava terminando a ultima, foi surpreendida Por Gaara, que entrou no quarto e enfureceu-se com a cena que viu.

_- Por que rasgou minhas revistas?_

_-Porque pois uma barata no meu quarto?_

_-São coisas diferentes! Isso era importante! _– Gaara se encontrava extremamente alterado.

_- Só para os homens que pensão com a cabeça de baixo!_

Dizendo isso, Ino saiu do quarto, deixando um Gaara furioso para traz.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Não houve mais confrontos no restante do dia, eles simplesmente passaram a se ignorar, inclusive no jantar.

Mais naquela noite, por alguma razão, Ino não conseguiu dormir. Já havia tomado um comprimido de calmante, como sempre faz antes de se deitar, mas, dessa vez, não surgiu efeito. Decidiu-se por tomar uma segunda doze. Mais novamente, de nada adiantou.

Ino passou a noite em caro. Eram aproximadamente 6h da manha, e ela assistia qualquer desenho animado na televisão da sala. Quando um ruivo risonho passava no local.

_- Caiu da cama tomatinho?_ – Provocou Ino.

_- Na verdade não loirinha, mais e você? Seus calmantes não funcionaram como o esperado?_

_- O que você fez?_

_- Eu? Nada como sempre! Se alguém perguntar por mim diga que fui andar na praia._

E ele se foi. Ino correu em direção ao seu quarto para verificar seus calmantes.

Voltou para a sala com o frasco em mãos. A embalagem era a mesma. Aquele ruivo ordinário havia trocado apenas os comprimidos, pois em cada um estava gravado de um lado "Power" e do outro "energy". Ele havia trocado calmantes por energéticos.

Ino estava a beira de um ataque de nervos até ouvir um celular tocar uma musica grosseira. Era de Gaara, e a loira não resistiu ao ver que no visor indicava "namorada".

_- Alo?_

"- Alo posso falar com o Gaara? Quem é você, a Irma dele?" 

_- Na verdade sou sua nova namorada. E você, quem é?_

"- A brincadeira não esta tendo graça garota. Passe para o Gaara agora porque eu quero que ele me explique o que esta acontecendo." 

_- Meu amor saiu. Não é obvio garota, ele cansou de você e preferiu a mim!_

"-..."

_-Filha da mãe, desligou!_

Agora estava feito, ela podia apostar que Gaara teria alguns problemas depois dessa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ME DESCULPEM !

Eu sei que demorei a beça pra postar (:  
Eu to de castigo por causa da recuperaçao (:  
Não posso entra no pc até as provas terminarem !  
Não é culpa minhaa !  
Mamy não dexaa !  
Alem disso, a minha digitadora ( essa palavra existe ? ) passou, e nao vou encontrar com ela nem na recuperaçao, intao vou ter que digitar tudo sozinhaa !

Dexa eu explica,eu escrevo as fics em um caderno, e quando o cap fica pronto eu passo pro PC... só que eu tenho uma coisinha chamada preguissite aguda (AUSHAUSHAUHHA) e mando minha miga digita ! (:  
Entendem o meu problemaa ?

Mais eu gostei desse Cap, comparado ao outro fiko até bem grandinho xD

Espero que tenham gostado.

No próximo começam os Bejos depois dos tapas AHUSHAUHSUAH

Até o próximo cap ;*


	4. Impulsos

**Fic:** Entre Tapas e Beijos

**Sumario:** Gaara e Ino se detestam desde crianças, porem, são obrigados por suas famílias a ficarem juntos em uma casa de praia durante uma semana. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo! Mais será mesmo?

Capítulos: 3/6

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Ainda não definida

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_- Mãe, Eu cheguei!"_ – Fala Normal.

"A porta velha de madeira escura abriu-se bruscamente" – Narrativa.

"Texto..." – Texto escrito. Ou falas ao telefone.

"-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-" – Passagem de tempo ou espaço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Entre tapas e beijos**

_Por Biah Lemos_

**Cap.3 – Impulsos**

"_Hoje estamos juntinhos_

_Amanhã nem te vejo_

_Separando e voltando_

_A gente segue andando entre tapas e beijos"_

Ino se distraia em seu quarto contando a seu diário o mais recente ataque ao ruivo. Ela vestia uma saia de prega preta muito curta, uma blusa rosa colada no corpo e meias arrastão. Seu cabelo estava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo. A loira se encontrava descalça.

Já passava das 5 da tarde e não houve nem sinal de brigas. Mais a casa não iria ficar nesse silêncio por muito tempo.

_- Ino!_ – Gaara estava furioso, e ela sabia o motivo.

_- Que foi tomatinho? Levou um fora foi?_ – Ironizou a jovem, enquanto fechava seu tão precioso diário.

_- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Disse a minha namorada que eu a trai?_ – Ele cuspiu a ultima palavra com raiva, como se não acreditasse no que estava dizendo.

_- Disse_ – Ela admitiu.

_- Escuta aqui, eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mais te aconselho a nunca mais se meter comigo entendeu? Você não sabe com quem esta lidando! Me esquece!_

Ele não esperou por resposta, saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Ino ficou, por alguns instantes, fitando a porta fechada, ainda absorvendo as ultimas palavras ditas pelo ruivo.

Ela sempre fora teimosa. Dede quando criança. Sabia que havia exagerado porem, nunca o admitiria. Contudo, o episódio a estressou como poucas coisas conseguem. Precisava sair, espairecer. E não havia nada melhor para Isso do que estar num Shopping com um cartão de crédito sem limites.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Pouco tempo havia se passado desde que Ino saiu. A casa se encontrava em seus raros momentos de Paz. Até que a campainha chamou a atenção de Temari. A mesma vestia um vestido roxo de uma alça que batia na metade das coxas.

Corou ao abrir a porta e se deparar com um moreno alto, que vestia uma camisa social azul e uma calça Jens. Ele carregava algumas malas.

_- Posso ajudar?_ – Ela perguntou.

_- Ino está?_ – Seus olhos eram escuros, assim como seus cabelos. Suas feições eram comuns, sem traços marcantes, mais ele ainda assim era um rapaz muito bonito.

_- Ela saiu a pouco. Parece que meu irmão a tira do sério! _– Respondeu, vendo o moreno sorrir com o comentário. – _Você é amigo dela? O que iria passar o final das férias conosco?_

_- Sim, me chamo Nara Shikamaru. Não pude vir com ela ontem, tinha uma prova importante para fazer._

_- Por favor, entre. _– Ela abriu a porta gentilmente e começou a ajudá-lo com a bagagem.

_- Obrigado._ – Agradeceu ele, perdendo-se por um momento no decote da loira.

_- Me chamo Sabaku no Temari, e espero que se sinta a vontade em nossa casa._ – Ela não esconde seu aparente interesse no moreno, depois de analisá-lo de cima a baixo com o canto dos olhos_. – Se você por acaso se sentir sozinho, ou tiver dificuldade para dormir a noite, passa lá no meu quarto, pra gente se conhecer melhor._

A loira sorriu provocante, mais Shikamaru pareceu não nota a indireta da mais velha. Suas feições continuaram aas mesmas.

_- Na verdade, eu não tenho muitos problemas para dormir, pelo contrário, durmo mais do que devia. E ficar no seu quarto sozinho com você de noite... Bom, você é muito bonita, mas tem dois irmãos mal encarados e assustadores. Isso seria no mínimo, problemático._ – Explicou-se.

Temari estava perplexa. Como aquele fedelho a havia rejeitado daquela maneira? Mais para ela, era assim que as coisas ficava mais divertidas. Quanto mais difícil, mais emocionante. Ela prometeu então a si mesma o jovem moreno até o fim das férias de verão. E nada a impedirá de concluir isso.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

As horas se passaram rapidamente, enquanto a jovem Yamanaka de locomovia de provador para provador nas lojas mais caras do shopping.

Agora, ela andava satisfeita pelo local, exibindo diversas sacolas das mais famosas marcas de roupa. Havia andado muito, e seus pés estavam inchados por conta do salto fino 12 cm.

Sentou-se na praça de alimentação para descansar um pouco, e só então reparou o quão tarde estava. Levantou-se em um salto e se dirigiu a saída mais próxima do lugar onde estava.

Aquele trecho estava deserto, já fora do shopping. Ela se preparava para ligar de seu celular para a companhia de taxi local, até que levou um susto que lhe fez estremecer até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

_- Nois ta armado!_ – A voz era fria e cortante, ao mesmo tempo infantil, o assaltante não deveria ter menos do que 15 anos.

Ino entrou em pânico, seu coração falhou em uma batida. Sentiu algo gelado tocar-lhe as costas, sob o fino tecido de sua blusa.

_- Passa tudo dona!_ – Surgiu um novo garoto, arrancando-lhe o celular e as sacolas.

Ela estava sem reação, entregou-lhes tudo, sem contestar, lutando contra as lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

_- P-Porfavor... _– Suplicou, caindo de joelhos no chão frio, enquanto avistava os ladrõezinhos se afastarem.

Só então se permitiu chorar, sentindo-se absolutamente perdida, sem conseguir pensar em nada. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, assim como seu nariz, por razão do choro. Seu rimel, borrado em baixo dos olhos.

Ficou chorando ali por mais uns 15min até conseguir se recompor e tentar pensar numa solução. Suas peras estavam bambas, seu corpo inteiro tremia.

Demorou, até avistar um telefone publico do outro lado da rua. Cambaleou até lá, com os sapatos nas mãos.

Segurou o fone sem muita firmeza, e agradeceu por ter tão boa memória e se lembrar do numero da casa. Ela não queria preocupar seus pais. Torcia para que fosse Temari a atender ao telefone. Porem, ao que parecia, não tivera tanta sorte. Alias, aquele não era seu melhor dia, com certeza.

"- Alo?"

_- Chamada a cobrar, para aceita-la, continue na linha após a identificação._

_- Alo! Temari?_

"- Não acredito que você tenha a cara de pau de ligar pra cá, a cobrar ainda!" – Ela não podia acreditar. Era aquele ruivo irritante do outro lado da linha.

_- Escuta Gaara, por favor! Eu fui assaltada!_

"- Que ótimo! Assim você aprende a não ficar se exibindo por ai!"

_- Por favor, Gaara, eu não sei como voltar, você pode me buscar aqui no shopping? – Sua voz era tremula e chorosa._

"- Depois do que você me fez? Porque eu te ajudaria?"

_- Eu faço qualquer coisa!_

"- ... "– Ele pensou por uns instantes" – Estarei ai em 10min. "– E desligou.

Ino aliviou-se e se sentou no chão, a espera de seu quase-príncipe. Ele era o ultimo a quem ela queria pedir ajuda. Mais precisava.

_- Não dá pra ficar pior! _– Desabafou a ultima coisa que devia dizer. Uma frase tão famosa em filmes que sua mãe passava as tardes assistindo.

Ela quase não acreditou ao sentir as primeiras gotas de chuva lhe tocarem a pele. Segundos depois, a chuva já havia se intensificado. Seu cabelo já estava molhado e estranho, pois ela o mantinha preso.

Resolveu então soltar as madeixas, que caíram como uma cascata por seus ombros.

Não tinha noção da hora, mais a cada minuto se desesperava mais com a demora do ruivo. Desatou novamente a chorar, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas.

Assustou-se ao sentir uma mão gelada em seu ombro. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente perdendo-se nos olhos verde turquesa que a observavam tão minuciosamente. Os cabelos ruivos colados na pele por conta da chuva que não parava de cair.

_- Nenhuma piada?_ – Perguntou com a voz ainda tremula.

Ele sorriu de lado com a pergunta.

_- Você esta péssima!_ – Disse finalmente.

_- E você como sempre muito gentil! _– Rebateu Ino, recuperando a cor.

_- Eu vim te salvar não foi? E falando nisso, você disse que faria qualquer coisa._

_- Não acredito que está pensando nisso seu perver..._

Gaara a calou com um dedo, que logo foi substituído por um leve roçar de lábios.

- _É isso que você quer?_ – Perguntou a loira incrédula, era muita coisa acontecendo no mesmo dia. _– E-eu..._

Ele não respondeu, tão pouco a deixou terminar de falar. A levantou. A diferença de altura de ambos era insignificante.

Ele depositou suas mãos ágeis no quadril dela, enquanto esta abraçava o pescoço do ruivo. Encararam-se por alguns instantes. Até que Gaara resolver por iniciar um beijo.

Um beijo calmo, de inicio, mais os lábios do ruivo logo se mostraram exigentes, trabalhando em perfeita sintonia com os de Ino. Esta, agarrou suas mãos nos cabelos do jovem, na tentativa de aprofundar o beijo.

Gaara atendeu as suas caricias, e deslizou sua língua para a boca da loira. A mistura de hálitos, de gostos, tornaram ainda mais visíveis as diferenças entre ambos. Ino beijava docemente, enquanto Gaara arrancava pequenos suspiros ao sugar a parte inferior de seus lábios.

Os dois brigavam até mesmo nos beijos, e nenhum dos dois parecia saciar-se do outro.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. Ofegantes, mais ainda abraçados.

_- Eu não disse que você era louquinha por mim?_ – O ruivo riu sarcasticamente.

_- Você que começou com tudo isso! Não conseguiu resistir ao meu charme fatal, não é? –_ Rebateu a loira.

_- É, pode ser._ – Admitiu_. – Mais acho que já esta na hora de irmos embora não?_

- Claro. – Ino concordou.

Dirigiram-se ao taxi que os aguardava pacientemente do outro lado da rua.

No caminho para casa, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Talvez pelo constrangimento, pela cena que acabaram de vivenciar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mil desculpas pela demora! Eu sei que dessa vez não tem desculpa! Bom, tem desculpa sim. Eu escrevo as fics em um caderno, e depois, peço para uma amiga digitar (: Só que essas pessoas que passam direto são um problema sabe? Ai eu fiquei sem ter quem digitar pra mim. Estou enrolando pra digitar a um tempão !

Não vou responder a todos os reviews como faço na outra fic pq... A, sei lá pq ! Mais eu agradeço muito a todos que mandaram !

Realmente espero que tenham gostado do cap. , acho que foi um dos maiores que eu já escrevi. Não tenho nem idéia de como começar o próximo, então talvez demore.

Beijinhos e até o próximo cap. !


	5. Indiferença

**Fic:** Entre Tapas e Beijos

**Sumario:** Gaara e Ino se detestam desde crianças, porem, são obrigados por suas famílias a ficarem juntos em uma casa de praia durante uma semana. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo! Mais será mesmo?

**Capítulos:** 4/6

**Situação:** Sendo escrita

**Casal:** Ino e Gaara

**Musica tema:** Ainda não definida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_- Mãe, Eu cheguei!"_ – Fala Normal.

"A porta velha de madeira escura abriu-se bruscamente" – Narrativa.

"Texto..." – Texto escrito.

"-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-" – Passagem de tempo ou espaço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Entre Tapas e Beijos**

_Por Biah Lemos_

**Cap.4 – Indiferenças**

"_Eu sou dela, e ela é minha_

_E sempre queremos mais_

_Se me manda ir embora_

_Eu saio lá fora ela chama pra trás"_

O barulho das mais altas folhas das arvores se chocando com o vento e batendo na janela era ensurdecedor. Pequenos mosquitos zumbiam em seus ouvidos. Ela não havia dormido na noite anterior, e, ao que parecia, não iria dormir essa também.

Desde pequena dormia com alguma luz acesa, algo como um abajur ou uma luminária. Mais dessa vez, tudo estava escuro, exceto pela luz que a lua fornecia pelo vidro da janela. Ela queria, ela precisava dormir, precisava esquecer.

Fitava o teto todo o tempo. Não se permitiu contar o ocorrido nem mesmo a seu diário, pois lá, teria de escrever o que estava sentindo e ela realmente não sabia.

A cada apito do relógio era menos uma hora. Ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, nele. Será que ele conseguira dormir normalmente? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? Talvez, aquele ruivo era realmente incompreensível.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Shikamaru acordou no meio da noite. Logo ele, que tinha o colchão como objeto preferido para passar o tempo livre.

Não pensou muito, se levantou e foi até a cozinha. A casa estava escura, apenas uma luz no final do corredor iluminava o local. Andando mais um pouco pode constatar que a luz da cozinha também se encontrava acesa. E não demorou muito para perceber que não estava sozinho.

Uma bonita loira, vestindo uma camisola rosa claro apoiava-se na geladeira olhando o seu interior. Ela estava de costas para ele. Não podia velo.

Shikamaru ficou tentado a se aproximar daquela figo sensual. Mais suas atitudes sempre foram buscando ficar longe de todo e qualquer problema, ou pessoas problemáticas, isso incluía a maioria das mulheres.

Resolveu voltar para seu quarto. Ela por alguma razão parecia triste. Mais ele deu um passo em falso. Uma das tabas do chão estava quebrada.

Ela assustou-se ao olhar para traz e notar o moreno xingando o chão.

- Continua fugindo de mim? – Ela disse num falso timbre magoado, enquanto se aproximada. – Esta tudo bem, eu não mordo.

O moreno nada falou. Permaneceu em seu lugar. Mirando firmemente, as sensuais curvas da loira que estavam à mostra com a camisola sensual.

- Temari... – Ele tentou falar algo, tentou fazer alguma coisa. Mais por fim, apenas baixou os olhos esperando o que estaria por vir.

Ela já estava a quase um palmo de distancia do moreno. Mordeu seus lábios sensualmente. Levou as mãos aos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Em seguida, levou as mãos do moreno a sua cintura. Então sussurrou próximo a sues lábios:

- Você sabe que me quer.

- Porque esta fazendo isso? – Shika estava confuso.

- Às vezes sou agressiva para conseguir o que eu quero. Eu não sei ser de outro jeito. Esta dentro de mim. – Ela o encarava nos olhos. – E eu nunca desisto do que eu quero. Eu sempre vou até o fim.

- Por que as mulheres são tão problemáticas? – Shikamaru já estava cedendo aos encantos da jovem Sabaku.

- Cala a boca! Você fala demais! Isso estraga o clima! – Falou com timbre imperativo.

Em seguida, agarrou o moreno sem pudor algum. Não deixou pronunciar nem mais um palavra. E ele finalmente rendeu-se a seus encantos. Eles se queriam, se desejavam.

Então ambos se entregaram a beijos lascivos. E aquilo não iria parar por ali.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

A mesa de café da manha era farta. Havia Pães, bolos, frutas e frios de todos os tipos. A tolha de mesa era de um branco perolado, com pequenos detalhes em forma de flor bordados em vermelho nas laterais.

Todos estavam presentes, e os assuntos variavam dentre coisas banais. Ino parecia encontrar-se alheia a todos, às vezes seus olhos se perdiam em um ponto, outrora encaravam o tão enigmático ruivo, talvez pensando no dia anterior, talvez tentando entende-lo.

Temari e Shikamaru também se encontravam dispersos, alheios a presença um do outro. Embora tenham se sentado um ao lado do outro da mesa, talvez por terem decido ao mesmo tempo as escadas. Quem sabe por terem saído do mesmo quarto?

- E você Ino? – Perguntou o Sr. Sabaku sorridente.

- Me desculpe, o que disse? – Ino saiu de seu "transe".

- E você? Tem muitos namorados em sua escola? – Ele continuou ainda mais sorridente.

Instintivamente ela olhou para Gaara. E seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos. Ela corou envergonhada. Isso era pergunta para se fazer logo nas primeiras horas do dia? Gaara, porém, desviou o olhar.

- É claro que não pai! – Gaara respondeu por ela. – Quem iria querer namorar uma patricinha mimada dessas?

- Bom, se eu tivesse a Idade de vocês, eu iria. – O Sr. Sabaku ria espontaneamente.

A expressão de Ino era confusa. Se ela não entendia antes, agora sua cabeça estava prestes a dar um nó. Ele estava agindo com se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava indiferente, como sempre.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela nem se preocupou com as ofensas feitas a si. Estava mais preocupada em tentar entender o que não pode ser entendido.

Não demorou muito até todos terminarem de comer. Na mesa só restavam Gaara, Kankurou e Ino. Mas esta, continuava alheia a tudo que se passava.

- E ai Kankurou, ta a fim de jogar alguma coisa? Tipo totó ou sei lá? – Gaara perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Hum... Não vai dar, tenho umas coisas para fazer... – Respondeu. – Porque você não joga com a Ino? De repente vocês se entendem.

- É talvez. – Gaara pensou por alguns instantes, até que se virou em direção à loira. – Ino, quer jogar comigo? – Disse por fim.

A expressão da loira se tornou pior do que estava antes. Esse ruivo tinha dupla personalidade, ou algo do tipo?

- Ham? – Ela não sabia o que dizer, estava confusa demais. Resolveu não dizer nada. Mais ao notar o ruivo a encarando, esperando por sua resposta, se atreveu a falar. – Acho... Acho que sim.

- Ótimo! Já terminou? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Então vamos lá pra fora.

Gaara se levantou primeiro e foi na frente. Ino prontificou-se a segui-lo pela porta dos fundos. Estavam indo em direção ao jardim.

Pararam em frente a uma velha mesa de totó, ao lado da majestosa piscina. Nenhum dos dois dizia uma palavra. Gaara pegou a bolinha de dentro do gol e virou-se para Ino.

- Podemos deixar essa brincadeira mais divertida. – O timbre do ruivo era malicioso – Quem ganhar pode pedir qualquer coisa.

- Vai me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

- Se você ganhar... – Sorriu ele. – Ganha quem marcar dois pontos primeiro.

Então eles começaram a jogar. Ino marcou o primeiro gol. Seu sorriso, até Gaara empatar o jogo. Foi à vez de ele sorrir.

O ruivo fez o segundo gol vinte minutos depois do começo do jogo. Os dois jogavam muito bem. Foi uma vitória justa. Ino nada falou. Estava concentrada em não pensar em nada, assim fica mais fácil não pensar nele.

Gaara estava sorrindo. Mais não era aquele costumeiro sorriso sínico. Não, tinha algo a mais naquele sorriso. Ele realmente estava feliz por ter ganhado. Mais do que ter ganho, sua vitória foi sobre ela.

- Você venceu! O que quer? – Disse ela finalmente.

- Um beijo. – Seu sorriso sumiu. Ele agora encarava a loira com um olhar penetrante e irresistível. Ino, novamente, estava sem reação.

- Se o seu plano era me enlouquecer, parabéns! Você conseguiu! – Ela desviou o olhar.

- Não quero te enlouquecer. – Sua voz estava rouca e sensual. Ele se aproximava da loira calmamente. – Só quero te beijar.

- Depois disso a guerra continua? – Perguntou Ino, voltando a encarar o ruivo.

- É claro! O que mais tem para se fazer nas férias? Apenas te fazer surtar! – Seu timbre era obvio.

Ino então começou a entender seu misterioso comportamento. Era tão obvio. Eles se divertiam muito em suas guerrinhas, desde que eram crianças. Mas custava muito avisar antes?

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, Gaara estava a poucos centímetros de seu corpo. Já podia sentir a respiração ofegante em sua pele.

Ele levou uma das mãos aos cabelos da loira, e a outra foi a sua cintura. A encarou por uns instantes, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e rosto. Seus gestos eram doces, contradizendo seu comportamento rude habitual.

- E-eu... – Ino estava confusa com tudo aquilo. Não sabia se podia confiar, estava receosa. Ele sempre conseguia lhe confundir.

- Shuu... Não fala nada. – Sua voz era rouca, sensual. Ele era um homem sexy.

Dizendo isso, selou seus lábios nos dela. Não houve resistência. O beijo logo se intensificou. Suas línguas brigavam por espaço, enquanto suas mãos exploravam ambos os corpos.

Eles não queriam que acabasse. Queriam que durasse para sempre. Seus beijos se completavam, só assim eles se entendiam. Simplesmente não conseguiam param, se beijavam freneticamente.

As mãos habilidosas do Sabaku exploravam a maciez da pele tão clara da loira por baixo de sua blusa, fazendo carinhos em sua barriga. Ela não o repreendeu, gostava de ser tocada pelo ruivo, só não podia admitir isso a si mesma.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – Uma voz grave e risonha surgiu por traz do casal.

Ino empurrou Gaara de leve, mas este, não deixou a loira se soltar. Puxou sua nuca para não terminar o beijo. Ele não estava preocupado com quem os havia descoberto, ele só queria ter a ela.

- Eu sabia que meu irmão não era viado! – A voz grave atrás de ambos, voltou a se pronunciar.

Dessa vez os dois se separaram. Ino encarou quem os observava. Ainda estava com um dos braços sobre o peito de Gaara, que parecia irritado.

- Dá um fora Kankurou! – Disse finalmente o ruivo. Seu olhar era ameaçador.

- Ih! Vai com calma ai irmãozinho! Ou eu conto para a Ino que você fez xixi na cama até os 12 anos!

Ino não pode evitar rir do comentário. Mordeu os lábios logo em seguida, tentando controlar-se. Milhares de piadinhas passaram por sua cabeça, mas aquele não era o momento, talvez mais tarde.

- Idiota! – Gaara enfureceu-se – Não tem nada melhor para fazer? – Ele puxou Ino para mais perto de si.

Na verdade eu tenho! Temari me mandou chamar vocês para ver um filme, que tal? – Respondeu o mais velho. – Vocês podem continuar a pegação lá!

Gaara olhou para Ino, como quem espera por uma resposta.

- Vamos então. – Ela respondeu por fim.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nem vou me preocupar em me desculpar pela demora, porque acho que o ultimo capitulo já vai fazer aniversário! Mas é que quando eu começo outra fic, me esqueço das outras, me desculpem, mesmo.

Mas espero não ter decepcionado vocês com esse capitulo, eu me esforcei bastante para terminar! As idéias não vinham! Achei este capitulo podre! Os próximos serão melhores, prometo!

AVISO: Para quem perde seu tempo lendo minhas outras fanfics, gostaria de comunicar que "Em todo anjo há um demônio" foi excluída por estar medíocre, com incontáveis erros de ortografia e Gramática e uma história pouco original.

No entanto, um fic em que eu estou me empenhando muito, que ser chamava "It Girl – A Lista Vip" acaba de mudar de nome, pois eu mudei o foco da fic. Agora ela se chama "Garota Problema" e eu realmente gosto muito delaa ! Leiam plz *----*

No mas, é só

Beijinhoos ;**


End file.
